


Hark the herald Librarians sing

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, Gen, I wanted to make Jake sing okay, That's my only excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Jake does not object to Christmas pop music, but he is a traditional boy at heart. Luckily for him, Jenkins and Flynn are as well...





	Hark the herald Librarians sing

Honestly, Jake thought as he entered yet another Library wing, they should really come up with some kind of tracking system for Jenkins. The man never seemed to be around when you actually needed him and the Library was way too massive to wander around in the hopes that you would eventually find him. He had already spent the best part of twenty minutes walking around looking, and yet no luck.  
  
Until he rounded another bookshelf and stopped. Because somewhere in the darkness ahead of him, someone was singing. A pleasant deep baritone with a slight British accent floated through the quiet dusk of the Library: _Joyful all ye nations rise/join the triumph of the skies. With angelic host proclaim/Christ is born in Bethlehem._  
  
Jake couldn’t resist. He was a good ol’ Southern country boy, after all, raised in a good ol’ Christian household (at least, as far as the rest of the town knew) and while he loved the Christmas pop that had been blaring in the Annex for the past week, he had kind of missed the more traditional carols.

_Hark, the herald angels sing/glory to the newborn king_ , he sang, moving forward until he saw Jenkins standing in the brand new New Artefacts wing. ‘Is that why you’re hidin’ in here? To carol all by yourself?’

‘Ah, Mr. Stone,’ Jenkins said, looking unperturbed as ever at being caught in an outburst of Christmas cheer. ‘I’m sorry, I was just trying to work out a shelving system for the new wing. It is filling up rather more rapidly than I hoped it would.’

Jake could see that. Next to Kirby’s flower and the magic typewriter, there was also a mirror that showed you how others see you, a book that made you the protagonist of your own adventure and a rubber duck. Jake was still not sure why that rubber duck was so dangerous, but Ezekiel had brought it back from a solo mission looking paler and more terrified than Jake had ever seen him and had handed it over to Jenkins without a word, not even bragging about how awesome his mission had been. Jenkins had put it in the Library without further comment.

‘You want me to help you?’ Jake asked. 

Jenkins shook his head. ‘I think I’m almost done here, but thank you, Mr. Stone. However, if you are looking for something to do, I think there are some bookshelves in the Natural History wing that could do with a bit of reorganisation.’

Jake nodded. He had not been bored, exactly, but he could do with a reprieve from the aggressive pre-Christmas cheer that Cassandra had got going on in the Annex. He turned around and set off in the direction of the Natural History wing, when an idea struck him and he grinned.

_Christ by highest heav’n adored/Christ the everlasting Lord_ , he started softly, hoping his voice would carry far enough.

It did. It only took a couple of seconds more before Jenkins joined in again.

They worked together like that for the rest of the afternoon. They did not see each other, but each time they finished a carol, it would only be a minute before one of them started up another. _Hark, the herald angels sing_ was followed by _Oh come, all ye faithful, The first Noel_ and _Silent Night_. For the last one, to their mild surprise, a third voice joined in and a few moments later, Flynn showed up, ostensibly to help them both with their work but it was clear what had really drawn him into this part of the Library.

Jake and Jenkins didn’t mind. Three voices sounded even better than two, after all, and Flynn could hold his own.

Of course, now that there were three of them, they could not _not_ sing _We three kings of Orient are_. When that was over, they found they had attracted even more of an audience: an amused Ezekiel, a baffled Eve and an oddly quiet Cassandra had all gathered in the main Library to listen to their impromptu performance. Not that Jenkins, Jake and Flynn would let that deter them.

Then, after a rather splendid rendition of _Angels we have heard on high_ , Jenkins started to sing and Jake and Flynn fell quiet. It sounded like none of the familiar carols, but the sudden deep emotion in Jenkins’ voice made them all listen in breathless silence as ancient words wrapped themselves around them.

‘That, ehm,’ Jenkins muttered after he had finished, ‘that used to be one of my favorites.’

The awed silence in which nobody knew just what to say, only lasted a moment before Flynn loudly cleared his throat:  _God rest ye merry, gentlemen…_

To absolutely nobody’s surprise, Cassandra joined in for that one. To absolutely everybody’s surprise, Ezekiel did as well, while Eve sat back, relaxed and enjoyed the show. Christmas had officially begun. 


End file.
